Plastic bags incorporating recloseable elements including bags interconnected in a series to assist automatic charging are well known. Also various apparatus is available and known for the automatic charging of such interconnected bags. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,552, 4,630,311, 4,514,962 relate to such interconnected bags and charging apparatus. A problem can arise in charging such bags with, in particular, detritus or similar fine ground matter from the top as some of the charge may lodge in or on the recloseable elements hindering their operation. A further problem can be that with such a recloseable bag evidence of tampering, such as unauthorised access via the recloseable elements, is not provided for. An object of this invention is to provide a series of interconnected bags which it is envisaged will overcome or at least alleviate the aforesaid problems. Further, it is envisaged that the associated charging apparatus and method will provide a particularly effective way of achieving these desired objects.